


Second Chances

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinky Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: The team catches Loki and the reader in an interesting position and it changes what they had thought of raven haired trickster.





	Second Chances

Loki kissed down your neck while softly you pleaded, “ **_Loki we can’t!_ ** ”. Currently Loki had you pressed against the kitchen island, his hands running up and down your body. In between kisses he said, “ **_Love, everyone is out at Mel’s remember?_ ** ”. 

That was true, the rest of the gang had gone out to your local favorite bar. You felt him smirk against your skin, “Do you  **_really_ ** want me to stop?”. Rolling your eyes you picked his head up. 

Loki was looking at you with the biggest smile on his face. You wrapped your arms around his neck, “You’re such a tease do you know that?”.

He laughed softly while resting his hands on your hips. Before kissing you he whispered, “ **_And you love it darling_ ** ”. 

To most Loki was just the god of mischief; a flawed man who tried to take over the world,  **_but to you he was the love of your life._ ** You’d grown close with him over the past couple months he’d been staying at the compound. 

Loki trusted you, and he’d shown you a side of himself that no one else had seen. He was a loving and loyal man, not some cruel soul. There was so many levels to him, and you loved them all. 

You both knew that the others wouldn’t understand your romance, so you kept it to yourselves. There was no doubt or insecurity when it came to your love for eachother, but you’d felt like the others weren’t ready for it. 

So you snuck around; secretly holding hands during meetings, Loki using his magic to teleport into your room and spend the night, spending hours in the library together enjoying each others company. 

**_Or, fooling around in the kitchens compound when no one was home._ ** You tugged at his hair, earning a groan from the raven haired prince. Your mouths still moved as one, while his hands became more daring. 

Loki moved his hands up your thighs, taking your dress with it. He grinned to himself when he realized you weren’t wearing panties, “ **_So naughty my pet_ ** ”. 

The thing about Loki was that he could switch from playful and light teasing to an extremely dominant lover, all while still putting your pleasure above his. 

You licked your lips watching his whole demeanor change. To your surprise Loki suddenly lifted you up so you were sitting on the counter. Softly you said, “ **_But what if_ ** -”. 

His laugh was so low it was almost a growl, “ **_Oh no darling, I can’t resist this any longer_ ** ”. Loki spread your legs and began slowly kissing up your inner thigh. 

The closer he got to your aching core the wetter you became. He was teasing you, sucking and nibbling on your inner thigh, all while watching your desire grow. 

Breathlessly you said, “ **_Loki please-_ ** ”. You watched as his smirk only grew. By now his face was inches from your core, his hot breath teasing you. 

Loki licked his lips, “ **_Please what? Should I take that sensitive little clit of yours between my lips...sucking deeply on it? Or should I wrap your legs around my head burying my face in your folds?_ ** ”. 

You moaned loudly while nodding your head. Loki nearly growled, “ **_So wet for me love and I haven’t even began_ ** ”. Slowly he licked up your slit while spreading your folds with his hand. 

Out of instinct you bucked your hips forward, needing more. Loki merely grinned as he finally sucked on your clit. You moaned out his name loudly, encouraging him. 

Loki pulled you even closer to him by wrapping his hands around the backs of your knees. Your legs were now over his shoulders, leaving no space between you both. 

He started to trace patterns with his tongue, moving it in all different directions. You ran your hands through his raven hair, making him moan against your clit. The vibrations driving you wild, “ **_Oh fuck Loki_ ** ”. 

Loki started to go even faster, obscene noises coming from his mouth. You were becoming lost in yourself as you let the pleasure come over you. By now you were moaning loudly, nearly screaming his name. 

You were so loud that you hadn’t heard the elevator doors open, or the footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Loki’s voice was low, “ **_That’s it pet, you’re so beautiful_ ** ”. 

Your voice was cut off, “ **_Oh my fucking god..please tell me I’m drunk and seeing things_ ** ”. You knew that sarcastic voice from anywhere, and your eyes burst open. 

“ **_Y’all had to pick a place we eat on_ ** ” Sam said while sighing. You softly said fuck to yourself as you hopped down from the counter and turned around. There stood  **_all of your friends including Thor._ **

You now stood beside Loki, unsure of what to say. Smiling sheepishly he said, “.. **_surprise_ ** ..”. He secretly held your hand, and you could tell he was nervous as to how people would react. 

Loki knew that they all loved you deeply, and he was scared they their hatred for him would drive you apart. Your best friend was america’s golden boy, which was the opposite of Loki, and that frightened him. 

Thor stepped forward, “Are you two-?”. As you looked to Loki and saw how unsure he looked you knew what you had to do. Squeezing Loki’s hand you cut Thor off, “ **_In love?_ ** Yes, I am madly in love with Loki and have been for months”. 

Loki looked to you and saw you smirking, and he found himself smiling too. Loki spoke, “ **_I know I have not earned your trust but my love for (y/n) is pure and real...she has helped me more than you all have known_ ** ”. 

Thor had noticed a change in his brother, but hadn’t known what had caused it. Smiling you leaned against Loki, cuddling into his side. Thor’s eyes widened as he watched his brother melt into your touch. 

Thor had never seen this side to Loki, a side that accepted affection. Normally his brother was closed off, too untrusting of everyone around him. Thor realized that his brothers feelings for you were just as real as he’s said. 

Steve spoke up, “(y/n) are you under some spell-”. You rolled your eyes and looked up to Loki, who was smiling while looking down at you. 

Again you said, “I hope one day you all see Loki for who he truly is; a kind and caring man. I’m not excusing his mistakes but if you guys don’t give him a chance you’re stopping his ability to grow”. 

Loki felt his heart began to swell with love, he couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have you. Steve nodded his head after looking to Bucky, “ **_You’re right (y/n)..._ ** ”.  

Thor blinked, “How long has this been going on”. Loki smirked, “For the past couple months brother….ever since you sent (y/n) to check up on me”. Thor laughed while shaking his head, realizing how blind he had been. 

Buck smirked, “You sly dog (y/n)!”. Loki felt your body vibrate against his as you laughed. You laughed, “Well this has been fun but Loki and I have some unfinished business to attend too”. 

You heard Loki softly say, “ **_Love_ ** ” while laughing. Smiling you lead him out of the kitchen while still holding his hand. The second you were out of eyesight he pinned you against the nearest wall. 

He looked deeply into your eyes, “I **_will never stop loving you, even after I take my last breath_ ** ”. You held his gaze and saw how serious he looked, you knew he’d meant every word he’d said. Kissing him again you said, “I will always love you Loki”. 


End file.
